Diana's Unexpected Journey
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: I was eleven when I went to Middle Earth. While I was there, I went on the most unexpected journey; made friends, got betrothed and helped fight a dragon, but... I'll let you read all about that... Bits of Romance between Legolas and OC... OC is Bilbo's ward (sort of)
1. Chapter 1

It happened when I was eleven years old. I was playing with my best friends at school when I ran into the forest at the park we were playing at. I was chasing after the baseball we were playing with when I tripped and knocked my head against a large rock. When I woke up, the forest had turned into a little clearing near a clean stream near a quaint village... filled with people almost my height. All the children where half my height and the adults were my height, making me smile in wonder.

I made my way through the little town, making my way to the home near the end of the village. I found a man sitting there, smoking a pipe with a content smile on his face. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He opened his eyes and a sweet, kind blue looked right at me. His sandy blond hair was wavy and ended right over his shoulder. He wore a white, loose shirt, brown, rolled up pants and brown suspenders. His skin was fair, making him look very young. He smiled and asked, "How may I help you, my dear?"

"Um... I believe I'm lost... I hit my head on a rock when playing with my friends and I woke up here. Could you help me, sir?" I asked shyly, my childlike voice coming out of my mouth like a lullaby.

He stood up and nodded his head to the door of his home, which was built into the hill we stood in front of. I followed him into his home and took in the homey feeling that was thrust upon me. It was well lived in, filled with books, clothes, food and all the comforts of home.

We entered his kitchen and I stood in the doorway while he busied himself with making tea. Me being the shy girl that I was, I just stood there and waited to be invited to sit down.

The man turned to me and said, "No need to feel shy, my dear girl. Please, sit down while I make the tea. By the way, what is your name?"

I sat down like I was told and began to play with my rose red locks- which hung down to my waist like ocean waves. I looked up at him with silver/blue eyes that held child-like amazement. "My name is Diana Crane, sir. What is your name?" I answered.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins and you, my dear, are in Bag End in Hobbiton in Middle Earth," he explained, handing me a cup of tea.

I giggled, taking a sip of the tea. It tasted really good, but I was polite and only took sips at a time. Bilbo sat across from me, also sipping his tea. Before long, I took a deep breath and said, "So... Hobbiton... I am guessing that means everyone who lives here are hobbits. You're a hobbit?"

He laughed. "You seem very curious; being in a different world and talking to a full grown hobbit male that is the same size as a human child. By the way, how old are you?" he asked.

"I am eleven going on twelve. Are there other beings in Middle Earth?" I asked, hoping to understand where I had traveled to.

"Yes, of course there are!" He answered with a grin. "Other that hobbits, there are dwarves, elves, and humans; but there are also nasty creatures like orcs, goblins and- on rare occasion- dragons," he explained.

I smiled, totally entranced by the creatures that Bilbo was talking about. I was now in a land where the creatures I believed were myths are actually real. I was in a magical land where anything could happen… but I was alone and without my parents. Without realizing it, warm tears were falling down my cheeks.

Bilbo hurried over to my side and wiped on of my cheeks dry, kneeling in front of me. "What troubles you, Diana?" he asked softly.

Sniffling, I looked down to the ground. "I miss my mom and dad… I'm all alone here…" I whimpered.

"Well… you won't be alone," he said. "You'll stay here with me. I have some guest rooms that need use and I am a little lonely here. You're welcome here as my honorary guest."

I looked into his eyes and sniffed, wiping my other tears away. I nodded in agreement and went with his to pick out a room. I picked the one closest to his room; just to be safe. I had nightmares on occasion and I was just being cautious.

Days flew into weeks and I settled down nicely into Bag End, helping Bilbo keep his garden looking lovely and becoming friends with the ladies around town. My jeans and tank top were soon replaced with white blouses and pretty blue dresses that made me look like a "young lady." One lady- Mrs. Bracegirdle- made me some pants to go under my dresses so that I would be comfortable when I wasn't outside watching the little children when families got together. It was peaceful and like home. It all changed one day-when our little piece of heaven was interrupted by the adventure of a lifetime by the wizard Gandalf the Grey. I had gone to the Gaffer and asked for the roses and lilies I had requested for Bilbo's garden, humming to myself I made my way home.

When I arrived, there was a man dressed in a gray robe with a pointy gray hat standing right outside the gate. He had a long white/gray beard and carried a long walking stick… and he looked straight at Bilbo. I slowly walked around the extremely tall man and made my way into the fenced yard. "I got my flowers, Bilbo! I'm going to go plant them around back!" I exclaimed happily, smiling at him and ignoring the man.

"You got such pretty flowers, Di. Go on to the back," he said, smiling back and kissing my forehead.

I giggled and made my way to the backyard, spending a good hour planting and weeding my flowerbed. Soon, it was lunchtime and I was finished with my gardening. I put my tools away and headed inside to wash up for lunch. Bilbo was in the kitchen waiting for me, having made me a fish salad with some sponge cake and strawberries.

"Diana, have you ever been on an adventure?" Bilbo asked, handing me his plates as I cleaned up from lunch.

"Well, I always thought that coming to Middle Earth would bring all sorts of adventures for me. Being here in Bag End has been an adventure for me. Why do you ask?" I answered, setting the dishes in warm water and washing them.

"That man that was here earlier today was trying to convince me to go on an adventure with his company, but I refused. I don't want to leave you here alone, but he said to bring you; allow you to gain some sight of Middle Earth," he explained.

"It would have been fun, though…" I said, finishing my chore. "Going across Middle Earth would be such a wonderful experience." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm going to go take my nap. See you at dinner?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead, gesturing to my room.

I entered my room; changing into my nightgown and lay down on my bed, wrapping myself in a warm quilt that Bilbo had made my bed with when I arrived. My room was also filled with books and papers for me to write and draw with. I closed my eyes and fell into a sweet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up from my nap, I could hear faint chattering and the clanking of mugs. I got out of bed and slipped on my dressing gown, sneaking out to the main area of the house… and it was filled with dwarves! I hid behind the corner of the wall I was standing at and watched the dwarves just have a grand old time while Bilbo was trying to get them out.

'_They must have come unexpectedly and by the invitation of someone else,_' I thought to myself I watched the dwarves clean up from their meal together. When a loud thump sounded at the front door, I went back to my room; waiting for everything to calm down. After about fifteen minutes, I made my way to the kitchen and found Bilbo there, carrying a try with my dinner and evening tea on it.

"I'm glad the commotion didn't wake you up, Di. I'd rather you take your dinner in the study so that you don't get roped into anything," he said, taking me to the study.

"Who is here, Bilbo?" I asked, yawning softly.

"That man I met this morning goes by the name Gandalf the Grey and he invited thirteen dwarves into our home to hold some kind of meeting. He was asking for you, but I said you were asleep. I am sorry, Di, but I won't let that man pull you into their business." He set my tray on the table next to a small couch that I usually sit on when I'm reading a book.

I sat down and began eating, glancing over at Bilbo every so often to see him watching out for the dwarves to pop out of nowhere. When I finished, he took my tray and returned to the kitchen. I snuck to the dining room to look for my diary when I came face to face with a serious looking dwarf talking with Gandalf and another dwarf.

The serious dwarf looked at me and asked, "Gandalf, who is this young girl?"

"That is Diana, Bilbo's ward. She is his main reason for refusing me earlier today," Gandalf answered, looking at me. "What troubles you, my dear?"

"I am looking for my diary, sirs. Have you seen it? It's made of black leather with a red engraving of my name on it," I answered shyly, playing with my long, messy hair.

"Diana, where did you go?" Bilbo called for me. He walked into the dining room and finds me with the three. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Just go back to your room, Diana. I'll fine your diary." He kissed my forehead and set me on my way.

Back in my room, I sat on my bed. I held my knees to my chest and listened to the dwarves sing a very sad song, making me very homesick. I cried into my knees, wanting the warm hugs of my mother and the kind words of my father back around me.

Late into the night I woke up to someone tucking me into my covers. I looked up to who it was and it was that serious looking dwarf. I whimpered and said, "You must miss your home very much..."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Yes. Do you believe that your guardian will join us?" he asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "And I am sure that he'll bring me along. He doesn't like it when I am so far away from him. Is that okay?"

The dwarf sighed and nodded again.

I smiled and closed my eyes, cuddling into my quilt. "I know how it feels to be so far from home..." I whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and packed my small travel bag that Bilbo helped me make; packing it with my diary, some charcoal pieces and a warm cloak. I dressed in warm pants, a light blue blouse, brown boots and a light coat before hurrying to Bilbo's room to wake him up. But, he was already awake and getting ready.

"Diana! Are you already ready to catch up with the others?" he asked me in a hurried voice.

I nodded and ran back to my room, grabbing my pack. I met with Bilbo at the front door and- since we were very late- I pulled him toward the forest I was almost certain that the company of dwarves and Gandalf had gone into. With Bilbo, he carried a paper that we both signed to be in the company to assist the Dwarf King in regaining the Lonely Mountain.

When we caught up to the company and we were accepted into the company, I was put on a horse with Bilbo sitting behind me. I kept the horse calm and moving while Bilbo directed it to follow the others.

When we stopped for the night, I climbed into one of the trees close to the camp and watched as the dwarves worked together like a family. They knew all about each other and knew how to not make each other angry. It made her miss her cousins so much.

"Where did the lass go?" a dwarf asked.

They all suddenly stopped and looked around, searching for me. The leader looked straight up at me and yelled, "How did you get up there?"

Everyone looked at me.

I smiled. "I climbed up here a little while ago. Is that a problem?"

Bilbo sighed. "Now really isn't the time for climbing about, Di. I need you to come down here and stay in sight," he said in a firm voice.

I climbed down; landing on my feet after swinging from a branch low enough to the ground. I walked over to Bilbo and whispered, "Sorry…"

He shook his head and hand me sit near the fire, allowing me to warm up. It was a little too cold for my liking and I didn't have a cloak with me.

"Here…" a warm cloak was wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see Thorin-the leader- walking away.

I looked after him as I pulled the cloak tightly around me. He was being… nice to me… it was different than how I saw him treating Bilbo; like he didn't belong.

The warmth of the cloak relaxed me until I fell asleep by the fire; resting my head in Bilbo's lap later on in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: _A Trio of Trolls

A few days into our journey, we stopped and made camp. I offered to help make dinner and was taught how to make the soup that we've been having. It was a simple recipe and I perfected it easily. The dwarfs who usually cooked praised me and I helped serve the soup. Bilbo handed bowls out and headed off to find the twins, Kili and Fili, to give them their dinners.

When I was sure that everyone was served, I went on a walk. What? I'm the only girl in the group. I needed time by myself and went to hang out by some giant rocks. As I sat there, I looked up at the star filled sky and just let my mind wander. I thought of my parents, my friends and my cousins whom I was playing with when I came to Middle Earth.

Now that I have time to think about it, Daddy didn't seem to be home very often. Actually, I really didn't seem like Daddy at all. I was completely like Mama and some other man. I remember from my childhood that Mama would whisper to me that my _Ada _missed us very much. I guess 'Ada' means 'Father.' That would explain some much for me.

Yells for help from right behind me. I turned around and looked through the cracks of the rocks I was leaning against. Bilbo and the Dwarfs had been captured by giant trolls! I went to run, but I felt an arm on my shoulder. Gandalf held me back and whispered, "Keep an eye on them for me." He then went off.

Sitting in my little hiding spot, I watched the trolls try to eat my company. I kept my eyes on Bilbo, wondering what he was going to do. Then... this is what happened:

**Bert Troll:** Tom, get me filleting knife.  
**William Troll:** What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!  
**Tom Troll:** He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf.  
_[he picks up Gloin in his sack and holds him up, at the same time Bilbo notices Gandalf in the bushes]_  
**Tom Troll:** Nice and crunchy.  
[_Bilbo interrupts as he's about to eat Gloin_]  
**Bilbo:** Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!  
**William Troll:** You what?  
**Bilbo:** Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes.  
**Tom Troll: **Ooh!  
_[Tom throws down Gloin in disgust]_  
**Bilbo:** In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.  
**Oin:** Parasites? Did he say parasites?  
**Kili: **Yeah, we don't have parasites!  
_[to Bilbo]_  
**Kili**: You have parasites!  
_[Thorin realizes that Bilbo is trying to buy them time and kicks Kili and they realize what Bilbo is doing]_  
**Oin: **I've got parasites as big as my arm!  
**Kili:** Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!  
**Nori:** We're riddled!  
**Ori:** Yes, I'm riddled!  
**Dori: **Yes, we are, badly!  
_[to Bilbo]_  
**William Troll: **What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?  
**Bilbo:** Well...  
**William Troll:** You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!  
**Bilbo:** Ferret?  
**Bert Troll:** Fools?

Gandalf had me move as I noticed the sun creating a shine in my hair with the coming of the dawn. I moved and I heard him say, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that" William Troll asked.

"No idea." Bert Troll said.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom Troll asked.

I moved and helped Gandalf move the rocks off the cliff, letting the dawning sun fill the trolls' hiding place. I gasped as the sun turned the trolls to stone.

"Bilbo, did you ever notice how the sun makes Diana's hair look like spun gold?" Kili asked Bilbo.

Bilbo looked up at me and I smiled down at him, waving at him and taking a deep breath.

After regrouping, we decided to raid the trolls' cave. While in there, I found a child sized bow. It was made of oak with swirls carved into the bow. With it, a quiver of well made arrows that looked almost brand new. I wrapped the quiver belt around my waist and pulled the bow across my chest. I felt a little bigger with the weapons on my back.

I walked to Bilbo and saw him holding a blade. "Wow! Who made that?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "It was made by elves. It glows blue when orcs and goblins are close," he explained.

"That will be very helpful," I replied.

He nodded to my new weapon. "I see you have found yourself something to use."

I nodded back. "I feel... older, somehow."

"That is a bow from the woodland provenance of Lothlorien, Miss Diana. It seems to go well with you," Gandalf said to me.

I smiled. I looked to Bilbo and whispered, "I thought you were amazing this morning when you were distracting those trolls."

"You saw that?" he asked.

I nodded. "I was watching the whole time."

Bilbo kissed my forehead and the entire company went outside to find a strange looking man running toward Gandalf. They ended up talking about a dark evil happening in the Greenwood. When this new wizard- Radagast- spoke of a dark necromancer, my head snapped up. "Necromancer?" I whispered to Thorin.

"A dark wizard that brings dead beings back to life, Little Human," he whispered back to me. The nickname he planted on me wasn't even harsh. It almost sounded... endearing.

I nodded.

Soon enough, we were on the run from a mini army of orcs that were after Thorin. When I asked why they wanted him, I learned that Thorin had cut off the hand of the Orc King in a war between the Dwarfs and Orcs. The Orc King was obviously very mad at Thorin, but Gandalf got us out of there while Radagast distracted the orcs and their giant wolves. I was dropped down this secret hole after Thorin, where he caught me in his arms.  
He put me down and I walked ahead of the others, surprised at the haven before me. "Guys, look..." I said out loud.

Everyone came up behind me; completely in awe.

"Where are we?" I asked.

The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name, Gandalf answered me.  
Rivendell, Bilbo whispered to me.  
Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea.  
This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy, Thorin accused.  
You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself, Gandalf warned him.  
You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us. Thorin said in disbelief.  
Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me, Gandalf said.

With that, we walked over to Rivendell; the most beautiful city I've ever seen...

**Chapter 3! Finally, I know! Soon, Diana will learn of her true origins of her father when she meets the elves! Soon to come in Chapter 4!**


End file.
